


Every Step You Take, Every Move You Make (I'll be watching you)

by bookl0ver



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ballum Big Bang 2020 (Eastenders), Don't copy to another site, M/M, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Ben and Callum finally have their dream life. A nice house, regular date nights and amazing sex. Things couldn't be better, until someone takes an unwelcome interest in Callum that threatens to destroy everything they've built.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 42
Kudos: 91
Collections: Ballum Big Bang 2020





	Every Step You Take, Every Move You Make (I'll be watching you)

**Author's Note:**

> Context: The kidnapping and the boat crash never happened - Ben's hearing is at pre-boatcrash levels, Callum didn't join the police and still works at Cokers.
> 
> Warnings: Vomiting, Stalking, Threats of rape, Violence 
> 
> If any of these things may be triggering please feel free not to read. 
> 
> Thanks for clicking.
> 
> Enjoy!

Three weeks they had been waiting for this. Three weeks, and they had finally, _finally,_ moved all of their stuff into their new home. 

A semi-detached two bedroom with a small garden, just round the corner from the square was now the place that Callum and Ben called home. Neither particularly cared about the house itself, their main requirements being a place for Lexi and close to their family and friends, but they had to admit it was nice to have a place that was truly theirs. 

What they were less glad about was the sheer amount of stuff the two of them had managed to accumulate between them, and the process of shifting it all from the flat, Ian’s and Phil’s houses. 

“Is that the last one?” Callum called from the living room as Ben came through the front door, lugging what seemed to be the millionth box full of stuff. 

“Should be, yeah. Dad and Ian will let me know if they find anything else of mine, and Fester says your stuff is all cleared out too.” 

“Good,” Callum replied, standing up from where he had been knelt down sorting through the boxes. “I can’t believe how much stuff we have.” 

“Yeah, and I can’t believe my boyfriend didn’t help me carry any of it in,” Ben grumbled as he dumped the final box at Callum’s feet. Sweat dripped down his brow, his shirt soaked with it. It was a surprisingly good look on him. “I didn’t realise you were only in this for a pack mule.” 

Callum laughed, wrapping his arms around his sweaty boyfriend. “Someone had to organise all of this. Now, we know where everything is going to go, and it’ll only take us a couple of days to get everything unpacked. If I’d helped, we’d be stuck living in a box city for months, cos we’d both be too knackered and lazy to sort it.” 

"Excuses, excuses." Shaking his head, Ben stretched up to kiss him, a soft smile on his lips. “You’re lucky you’re so fit, or I’d ditch you for leaving me to do all the donkey work.” 

Callum grinned, hands resting on Ben’s hips. “Whatever can I do to make it up to you?” 

“I’ve got a couple of ideas.” Callum barely registered the flush that covered his face before Ben grabbed his hands and pulled him up the stairs to christen the only piece of furniture that had been assembled. 

There was a cute little bakery close to their home, and Callum had wandered in on his way home from the undertakers. Although he enjoyed making his own stuff, he couldn’t be bothered to make tonnes of bread, especially when Ben didn’t care too much for it. He had to duck his head as he went in, a bell announcing his entry. 

“Hello, welcome to Mack’s bakery,” An excitable voice called from the kitchen, “I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

Callum looked at the displays of fresh bread and treats, his mouth watering. This was the quality of stuff he could only hope to make. Racking his brain, he checked how much money he had to spare. If he didn’t mind his budget, he’d buy the whole shop.

The appearance of a red-faced man covered in flour caught his attention, and he smiled up at him. “Hiya mate, can I have two French sticks please?” 

The man blinked at him, his mouth hanging open. A blush coloured Callum’s cheeks at the intensity of the stare. “Uh, mate?” He repeated after a minute. 

“Sorry, sorry,” The man shook his head, blinking rapidly. “Terribly sorry about that, you just… never mind. Two French sticks was it?” 

“Yeah…” Callum nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Two French sticks were handed over and Callum handed the man a fiver back. 

“Here, let me give you a free treat, to apologise for my behaviour,” The man piped up as Callum turned to leave. “You look like an éclair man.” 

“Oh, mate, there’s no need honestly, I get it. When you’re in cooking mode, it takes time to snap out of it sometimes. No worries.” Callum smiled at the man, feeling slightly guilty about his own judgements. The poor bloke was probably stressed, he didn’t need Callum looking down at him. 

“You a chef then?” The man smiled back, gesturing for Callum to come closer to the display. 

Deciding to humour him, Callum obeyed. “Used to be a cook in the army.” 

The man’s eyes widened and he hurriedly thrust his hand out over the counter. “I’ve gotta shake your hand mate, that’s incredible.” 

Callum blushed and let out a small laugh. “There’s no need, honestly,” He mumbled, shaking the hand anyway. 

“And I insist you take a freebie. Anything you fancy.” 

Not wanting to seem rude, Callum nodded and pointed to a tray of gleaming éclairs. “You were right, about me being an éclair man. I can’t get enough of them. My boyfriend’s always bringing them home and I’ve scoffed them before he’s even put the shopping away.” 

“Well then, two éclairs, one for you and one for your boyfriend.” The treats were placed into a bag and handed to Callum, the man beaming at him. “Not seen you around here before, you just moved?” 

“Kind of. We’ve lived in Albert Square for a while, but just recently moved in our own place round the corner.” 

“Well, let me be the first to welcome you to our humble little street. I’m Kevin, I run this place. Live just above it too. And you are?” 

Sticking his hand out again they shook as Callum replied. “Callum Highway."

"And what do you do? You said you used to be in the army.".

"I'm an undertaker," Callum replied, fiddling with the plastic bag of food. 

“Oh, you look like a Callum. Not so much an undertaker though.” 

Callum chuckled and tilted his head. “Ain’t exactly the dream job, but it pays alright and it helps people.” A vibration in his trousers caught his attention, and he pulled his phone out, eyebrows raising as he read the notification. “Sorry mate, gotta go. Promised my boyfriend I’d have dinner on when he got home and he’s beaten me there. Bye!” 

Hurrying out of the shop, he failed to catch the soft “bye,” that escaped Kevin, too caught up with making it home for his and Ben’s special dinner. 

Later that evening Callum and Ben were sat snuggled up on the sofa, their stomachs full from the dinner Callum had made. They were talking idly about their days, when Callum suddenly remembered the éclairs. 

“Babe, I found the cutest little bakery round the corner. Bloke gave me two free éclairs.” He explained in response to Ben’s whine as he pulled himself up and into the kitchen. 

“Oh yeah? And what did you do to get them, you been flirting with strange men again?” 

Callum shook his head, laughing as he returned with the éclairs. “I was planning on sharing these, you know. Might have both to myself now.” 

Rough hands pulled him onto the sofa and wrapped around his waist. “You wouldn’t deprive your handsome boyfriend a delicious éclair, Callum Highway. You love me too much.” 

Huffing out a put-upon sigh, Callum conceded and handed Ben his éclair. Ben let out a small noise of triumph and rammed the whole treat in his mouth, lest Callum change his mind. “Nah, he was a nice bloke. Bit weird though. Kept staring at me, and wanted to shake my hand when I told him ‘bout the army.” 

Sparkling blue eyes turned to look at him, brows furrowed. “Staring at you? Like checking you out or…?” 

Callum hummed, unsure. “Maybe? He didn’t seem fazed when I mentioned a boyfriend.” 

“You gonna eat that éclair before the chocolate melts? This is a new sofa, if you mess it up, you’re cleaning it.” 

Callum laughed and started eating the éclair. A soft moan escaped him as he tasted it. “Oh my god, this is delicious.” 

“Why do you think I scoffed mine? If I still had it you’d have been trying to baby bird me for it.” 

Choking slightly on his pastry, Callum laughed. “Gross, babe.” He coughed, sipping his drink to force what was left down. 

“Gross, is it?” Callum rolled his eyes as Ben knelt up on the sofa and straddled him, taking his head in his hands. “So this is gross?” 

Their mouths connected, Ben’s tongue immediately probing into Callum’s mouth, tasting the chocolate of the éclair, mixed with the general minty freshness that Callum always tasted of. They moaned into the kiss, Callum’s hands gripping Ben’s arse, Ben’s travelling up to grab at his hair, pulling in the way he knew Callum loved. 

“You know how this is a new sofa?” Callum panted breathlessly when they parted for air. 

“Yeah?” Ben grinned against Callum’s neck, where he was working on an impossible-to-hide love bite. 

“Let’s christen it.” Ben paused, glancing up into Callum’s eyes, sparkling with lust. 

“Baby, I really have corrupted you.” 

Before Callum could reply, Ben pushed him down flat on the sofa, straddling his lap. Callum arched his hips up, seeking friction, hands reaching up to pull Ben down on top of him. His teeth played with Ben’s ear lobe, causing Ben to whine softly. 

“Are you complaining?” Callum purred into Ben’s ear. 

“Never babe, never. In fact,” Ben shuffled backwards, hands reaching down to find Callum’s fly, deftly unzipping it and grabbing his cock, savouring the way his boyfriend’s body shuddered at the touch. “I reckon I haven’t corrupted you enough.” 

Callum grinned at him, thrusting his hips up into his grip, chasing the delicious friction. “Come on then Mitchell, corrupt me.” 

“I’m gonna fucking wreck you,” Ben growled, Callum’s challenge riling him up. He dove down to connect their lips again, their tongues battling, the remnants of the éclairs sweetening the taste.

Sounds of need and lust escaped them both as they writhed around on the sofa, heated touches driving them closer to the brink. They were so caught up with each other, they failed to notice the low hum of Callum’s phone, as it registered notification after notification. 

_Ping_

_Ping_

_Ping_

“For god’s sake, is that thing gonna go off all night?” Ben exclaimed as Callum’s phone chimed with a new notification. “You got a bit on the side or something?” 

Callum laughed, grabbing his phone. His smile died when he read the notifications. 

“What’s wrong babe?” Ben asked, pausing the film they’d been watching to focus on his boyfriend. 

“It’s nothing. Just…” Callum trailed off, swiping through the notifications. 

“Babe, if someone’s upset you, tell me, yeah? I’ll sort them out, just say the word.” 

Sighing, Callum handed Ben his unlocked phone. Ben’s eyes widened as he took in the barrage of notifications Callum had, all starting with the same thing; 

_Kevin Mack has…_

“Remember that bakery I told you about, the one round the corner?” Ben nodded, still staring at the phone with a sinking feeling entering the pit of his stomach. “That’s the bloke who runs it. I told him my name when I first went in, and he started following me on everything the same day.”

“This the bloke with the free éclairs?” 

“Yeah, him. And now he comments on everything, likes everything. He even found my bloody twitter account that I haven’t used in years. My last tweet was about going on another tour, for god’s sake.” 

Ben sat in silence, absorbing Callum’s words and going through the notifications. There were several comments on Instagram, all of them perfectly harmless but incredibly complimentary. Ben wasn’t much for social media stuff, having spent his adolescence when he would have been learning about it inside. All he’d ever really bothered with was Facebook for family drama and Grindr for hook-ups. But even he knew that leaving comments and likes on every single thing a person had ever posted was seen as excessive and creepy. 

“You’ve got some messages off of him too. Can I look?” 

“Yeah, go ahead. They’re nothing special, just really friendly.”

Ben opened them, scanning through them. There were several on each site, all the same content and all un-replied to. 

“Hiya Callum, was lovely chatting with you, if you miss cooking for a living and ever fancy a shift at the bakery, you’re more than welcome.” Ben read out; brows furrowed. “Did you mention wanting a new job babe?” 

Callum shook his head, running a hand through Ben’s hair. “We spoke for all of two minutes. I don’t want to think badly of people, you know that, but this is really freaking me out.” 

Ben knelt up on the sofa, taking Callum’s hand in his. “You want me to sort him out?” He asked softly. 

Callum hummed in thought, biting his lip. “No, no I just think he’s being over friendly. I might just block him, give the bakery a miss for a while. He’ll have forgot about me after a bit, won’t he?” 

“That’s a good idea Cal. You’re probably right, just being overly friendly. I mean, you are irresistible.” He punctuated his sentence with a playful nip at Callum’s neck. 

“Oi, no funny business, we’ve got a film to watch,” Callum exclaimed, pushing Ben back down to rest against him. 

Ben acquiesced, snuggling back into Callum’s side. He hated how uncomfortable this guy had made Callum, but he knew that he had to let him handle it. Hopefully, he mused as Callum played the TV and wrapped an arm around him, hopefully blocking this guy would solve the problem

Callum came to a stop, resting his hands on his knees as he panted. It was seven in the morning, the sky barely lit up by the rising sun, and Callum was on his third lap around the local park. Having actual green space that was bigger than the standard back-garden was a massive improvement, and Callum took advantage of it every day. 

Taking a swig of his water, he stood up straight, glancing around the park. It was a Sunday, and everyone with a bit of sense was still in bed, enjoying a lie in. He’d never really been one for lie ins, much preferring to be busy all day, then crash out in bed, much to Ben’s annoyance. A soft smile played on his lips as he thought of Ben, all wrapped up in their sheets, mumbling at Callum that he shouldn’t go, should stay in bed. He rarely refused him in all other aspects of their life, but this part of his routine was vital. Being fit, it was the only part of the army he had enjoyed, the one thing – other than Chris – that he held onto. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by sudden contact, as a fellow jogger ran straight into him, sending him stumbling backwards, the stranger falling on top of him. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you o- Callum?” 

Callum glanced up at the man, confused. He rubbed his chest soothingly, it having taken the brunt of the man’s weight. “Do I know you?” He asked, squinting. The man’s face was vaguely familiar. 

He barely noticed the expression of anger twitch across the man’s face before it was replaced with a bashful smile. “Kevin, I run Mack’s bakery, over on Rustle Street.”

Realisation filled Callum and he swallowed thickly, flushing slightly. “’Course, sorry mate. Bit dazed.” He gestured to their bodies, still on the path. Unease began to bubble in his stomach, intensifying when Kevin stayed hovered over him. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh, if you- you could let me up, that would be great.” 

A deep blush coloured Kevin’s cheeks and he shot up, holding his hand out to pull Callum up as he rambled apologetically. “I’m so sorry, I was in my own world, completely missed you, are you okay?” 

Callum took a quick step backwards as Kevin reached for him, to brush off his jacket. “I’m fine, mate. Just shocked me a bit.” He took another wary step back, feeling the weight of Kevin’s stare. The man almost never seemed to blink; his attention raptly focused on Callum. 

“I, err, haven’t seen you around the shop much lately. Thought you’d left town.” Kevin started, hands wringing together. “And, and I sent you some messages, but you never got back to me.” 

Biting his lip, Callum glanced up at the sky, trying to find a polite way out of this conversation. “Uh yeah, sorry about that. See… I, well, my boyfriend!” An idea struck him and he prayed, prayed Ben wouldn’t mind him doing this. “He erm, doesn’t like me talking to other blokes. He’s been cheated on in the past, and I try to accommodate him, see. And a friend of mine had some online harassment recently, so I made all of my stuff private, so no one could get at me. Nothing personal, mate.” When he finished spinning what he considered to be quite the yarn, he looked back at Kevin, and felt his heart sink at the pitying look being directed at him. 

“He doesn’t like you talking to other men?” He asked, voice soft and gentle, like he was talking to a skittish animal. “Does he hurt you? Are you going to be in trouble if he sees you talking to me?” 

Callum held back a growl of frustration, realising he’d sold his lie far too convincingly. “No, no, he doesn’t hurt me, of course not! What I mean is, well…” His hands ran through his sweaty hair, and he glanced at his watch. It was seven thirty now, and the sun was finally up and beaming. “Look,” He sighed, deciding to just be direct. “I kind of got the feeling that maybe you were into me, and I told my boyfriend that. He didn’t mind, but I thought I’d spare him the worry of competition if I didn’t engage, with you I mean. It really is nothing personal, I swear.” 

Kevin smiled softly at him, that pitying look still there. “Okay, don’t worry about it, Callum, I get it. Happy wife, happy life, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah exactly. I don’t mean to be rude, but I’ve gotta be off. Time’s getting on. Bye.” Callum took off in a jog before the words were even out of his mouth, eager to get away from the conversation, and the other man as a whole. He tried to see the best in people, but something about Kevin really did put him on edge. 

Understandably, Ben hadn’t exactly been impressed when Callum filled him in on his conversation with Kevin. 

“Why would you tell him something like that, he’s obviously gonna think I’m abusive! Babe…” 

Callum stared down at his lap, guilt churning his stomach. He hadn’t meant to make Ben seem like the bad guy, had just wanted to avoid hurting Kevin’s feelings. 

“I couldn’t tell him he gives me the creeps, could I? He’s got a face like a puppy, all sad eyes and that Ben, I couldn’t be mean.” 

“So, you’d rather spare some strangers’ feelings and paint me as some controlling psycho?” Ben’s voice rose slightly as he spoke, his face turning slightly red. He stood up from the sofa and wandered over to the window, resting his head against it with a sigh. 

“I didn’t mean to! Ben, I’m sorry. I just wanted him to stop talking to me, okay? I thought, if he thought maybe talking to me would lead to trouble, he’d back off. And it might have worked.” 

Silence stretched between them. Callum ran his hands over his face, frustrated. It had been stupid, so stupid to even insinuate that Ben was controlling. Ben, who frequently sat with him and helped him learn to flirt for when they went out and Callum was hit on. Ben, who encouraged Callum to show off his body, to revel in the appreciative looks he was given. 

“Babe, please. I’m so sorry, look, I’ll pop down to the bakery and explain. We’ll sort this.” 

“There’s no point. If he thinks you’re being abused, you going down and spinning an entirely different story is just gonna seem like you’re scared. We’ll just avoid that shop from now on, yeah?” 

“Works for me. The food was nice though.” 

Finally, Ben turned back to Callum, a small smile playing on his lips. “I’d rather have your cooking any day babe.” Soft hands tilted Callum’s chin up and he met Ben’s eyes, concern dancing in them. “Callum, are you okay?” 

“Course I am. Just feel bad, babe. I lied and now you look like the bad guy, and that bloke is probably worrying about me. I should’ve just told the truth, I’m sorry.” 

“You’re so nice, baby,” Ben smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Callum’s lips. “You’re so kind and good, and it isn’t a weakness. The fact that you wanted to spare that guy’s feelings even though he creeped you out shows that. Don’t worry about anything baby, okay?”

Callum nodded, brightening as Ben pulled him up, leading him to the door. “Where we going?” 

“We are going to enjoy a nice Sunday dinner at the Vic, get drunk, and you’re going to forget about any stupid lies or creepy bakers. Sound good?” 

Grinning, Callum pulled on his coat over the shirt and jeans he had changed into after his run, and followed Ben out of the door. They headed over to the Vic, hands interlaced, chatting idly, neither feeling the eyes that followed them from their front door to the Vic. 

Rain pelted Callum as he ran to Coker’s, his hair flattened against his head and woollen coat soaked through. It had been bright when he’d left, only the faintest chill in the air. In the five minutes it took to walk to the funeral parlour the heavens had opened, and Callum barrelled through the doors. He stood in the reception, panting as his clothes dripped water onto the carpet. A low whistle drew his attention to the door-way of the office. 

“Been for a shower bruv?” Stuart asked, grin wide across his face. 

“Ha,” Callum scoffed, shaking his head, sending rain droplets all over the reception and shrugging off his soaked coat. “You should’ve been a comedian.” 

He trudged into the office, his shoes squelching with each step. “Excellent start to the day.” He groaned, shivering at the chill. 

Stuart just laughed at him, disappearing up to the flat and returning with a towel and a pair of trousers. “Here, dry yourself before anyone comes in for business. They’ll think you’ve been dragged out of the Thames.” 

A shriek escaped Callum as Stuart threw the towel over his head and began rubbing it vigorously. “Pack it in!” 

Laughter filled the room as Stuart held him in a headlock, Callum’s bad mood dissipating as he tried to fight his brother. It was like when they were kids, Stuart roughhousing him playfully, never hurting him, always making him laugh. “Get off you lump!” He laughed, finally wriggling out of Stuart’s grasp. The two brothers stood panting through their laughter. The sound of the door slamming closed drew their attention, and they headed back into the empty reception. 

On the welcome desk, amongst the pamphlets regarding coffins and funeral packages, was a bouquet of flowers, on top of a white box which upon inspection, contained cakes. Eyebrows raised, Callum wandered over, whilst Stuart peered out of the door. 

“That’s weird. No one out there.” 

Callum’s brow furrowed as he read the note attached to the flowers. 

_To Callum,_

_Saw you getting soaked, thought you needed cheering up. Hope these make your day as bright as you are._

_All my love_

_Xxx._

Stuart frowned as Callum read the note aloud. “Ben Mitchell’s a romantic?” He asked in disbelief. 

A soft smile tugged at Callum’s lips. It wasn’t like Ben to be romantic to this degree, but he had his moments. Running off instead of sticking around to see Callum was a bit unusual, but maybe that was part of the surprise. A bit of mystery was right up Ben’s street. 

“He apologising for something? You two had a barney?” 

Callum rolled his eyes at the eager, slightly threatening tone in his brother’s voice. Although they had moved past Stuart’s conviction that Ben is evil-incarnate, there was still the underlying belief that inevitably everything would end in Callum’s tears. 

“No, he’s just being sweet. Like how people treat the people they love,” He raised his eyebrows at Stuart pointedly. His brother raised his hands in surrender, and ambled over to get a cake. 

“Oi, who said you’re getting any? These are for me.” 

“You wouldn’t deny your big bro one of them cakes would ya Cal?” Stuart tilted his head, giving his approximation of puppy dog eyes. Callum groaned, holding one out to him. Stuart grinned, heading back to the office with the cake in hand. As Callum hunted for a vase, Stuart’s voice came through. “Save one for Rainie n’all! She’ll be gutted if her little brother in law don’t save her a cake. Specially ones this nice.” 

Callum grumbled under his breath, finally finding a vase behind the desk. He placed the flowers inside it, and carried them and the cakes into the back, so he could get some water and put the cakes in the fridge. He also took the towel Stuart had been using on him and went up to the flat to get changed into the clothes his brother had brought for him. 

Once he came down, dressed in Stuart’s much bigger clothes, he sat down at the desk to do some paperwork. As he wrote, a smile graced his face, warmth in his stomach as he thought about Ben’s romantic gift. 

What did he do to deserve such a thoughtful boyfriend? 

After working through his lunch break, Callum wanted to hurry home and make something special to thank Ben for the gifts. Even though he had had to work in a shirt two sizes too big, with trousers that he’d had to put on the tightest belt loop to hold them up whilst looking like a drowned rat the whole time, a glance at the flowers on his desk was enough to keep the smile on his face. He finished up the last of his paperwork, sliding it into the ‘complete files’ drawer and rising to his feet. 

“I’m off Stu,” He smiled at his brother, who gave him a nod. He pulled on his coat, thankfully dry from spending several hours on the radiator. “I’ll give these clothes a wash and get them back to you tomorrow.” 

He didn’t bother listening to the response, heading home. On his way back he had to pass by the bakery. He hadn’t seen or heard from Kevin in weeks, and he had basically forgotten everything about the man. All he cared to recall was the lie he’d told to get away from him, something he continuously cringed at. It had obviously worked though, he hadn’t bumped into him since the other day in the park, and he intended to keep it that way, speeding past the building. 

Once home, he set the flowers and remainder of the cakes (Rainie and Stuart had managed to put away eight of the twelve cakes throughout the working day) in the kitchen and began making dinner. 

Ben returned home covered in grease from the Arches to the sound of Callum’s off-key singing and the aroma of steak. 

“Honey, I’m home,” He called, kicking off his shoes. “What’s all this for? You never cook steak.”

“It’s to say thank you for being an amazing boyfriend,” Callum replied. “And I know you love steak, so I thought I’d treat you.” 

Ben pulled Callum into a kiss which was abruptly broken when Callum noticed the state of his clothes. “Get those clothes off and in the wash babe. You’re gonna get everywhere dirty if you keep them on.” 

“Or, I could take them off and get us both dirty?” Blue eyes stared up at Callum, his boyfriend’s expression lusty and imploring in a way that stirred heat in his belly. 

A grin crept on Ben’s face as Callum placed his hands on his shoulders, usually the precursor to a kiss. Instead, Callum turned them and walked Ben to the bathroom, where he ordered him to have a shower and hand over the clothes to be washed. 

“You’re hot when you’re bossy,” Ben teased as he pulled off his clothes, removing each item with deliberate slowness, making fixed eye contact with Callum. 

The heat in Callum’s stomach bubbled, his cock stirring in his jeans. He’d gotten changed into an outfit he knew Ben loved on him, tight jeans and a white shirt, Stuart’s clothes in the basket. 

“No, no, you’re not using your pretty face to get me to have sex with you and let our dinner burn. Hand the clothes over and get in that shower.” 

Ben pouted, handing his clothes over with a huff. “Spoilsport.” 

“I promise tonight you can make me as dirty as you want. After dinner.” Callum kissed Ben’s lips hungrily, abruptly pulling away just as Ben was getting into it. A promise for what was to come later. 

They sat down to dinner, both hungry and digging in. Neither really spoke whilst they ate, preferring to savour the food and talk after, when their bellies were full and content. Once the food had been devoured, Callum rose to fetch the cakes from the fridge. Ben grinned at the sight of them. 

“You brought pudding!”

Callum glanced down at the cakes. “Well yeah, I was obviously gonna save you some weren’t I?” 

Ben shrugged. “Babe, if I didn’t know you’d got cake, why would I expect you to save me any?” 

Callum froze. 

“These… these aren’t from you?” He asked slowly, staring at Ben then down at the cakes. 

“No?” Ben replied confused. He definitely hadn’t brought Callum any cakes recently. He usually preferred spoiling his boyfriend with nights out and dates. Flowers and cakes weren’t exactly his thing. “You thought they were?” 

“Uh, I-" Callum chucked the plate on the table as though it burned, staring at them and the flowers decorating the table in horror. “They were, they-" 

Arms wrapped around him, Ben at his side, pulling him into a reassuring hug. “It’s okay Cal, I’m sure there’s an explanation.” 

“No Ben you don’t understand. There was a note, saying they were to cheer me up after getting caught in the rain. It was signed ‘all my love’ with kisses.” 

Ben processed Callum’s words in silence, brain whirring. His boyfriend’s confusion and distress were palpable and anger bubbled in his stomach that someone had made Callum feel that way. 

“Why would someone send me that? Nobody would bother other than you.” Callum continued. Anxiety was blossoming in his chest, rising up to his throat. There was no one other than Ben or - if he were really in the wrong – Stuart, who would even consider leaving Callum such gifts with an overtly affectionate message. 

Sensing his boyfriend’s rising panic Ben pulled Callum down to rest against his shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly. “It’s okay babe, we’ll figure out what’s going on.” There was a name niggling in the back of Ben’s mind but he didn’t want to voice it in case he freaked Callum out further. 

After a few minutes of standing in one another’s embrace they parted slowly, Callum clinging onto Ben’s shirt despite himself. Unease was deep in his bones as he racked his brain for a logical explanation. He had a sinking feeling that the only conclusion he could draw was bad. Before he could voice his thoughts, Ben spoke. 

“I’m going to throw these away, yeah? And then, we’ll get changed into our pyjamas and watch some telly before bed.” Callum nodded, appreciating Ben taking the lead. It was what he needed, like in the army where he didn’t have to think, only do as he was told. The instructions kept the anxiety at bay. “Go get changed babe, I’ll sort this lot out. Don’t worry, okay?” 

Callum leaned into the soft hand against his cheek, nuzzling into its warmth and comfort. 

They spent the evening in relative silence, both too lost in their own thoughts to pay attention to the episodes of Star Trek playing on Netflix, one after another. Occasionally, Callum’s phone would ping with a notification, but he would simply jump and then ignore it, resting his head on Ben’s shoulder. Eventually they trudged off to bed, the unease gnawing at them as they tried to sleep. 

Several days had passed since the cake and flowers and although there were still the occasional bouquet waiting on the parlour’s reception desk, there were no more creepy love notes. For the sake of their sanity they had both decided to ignore them, and allowed the incident to fade into an uncomfortable memory. 

“Babe, have you seen my keys?” Ben called as he searched around the front door. His keys weren’t on the hook that he usually left them on, and he’d looked everywhere. 

Well, almost everywhere. 

“They’re in your coat,” Callum laughed as he strolled into the hall, immediately plucking them from the coat pocket and handing them over. 

Ben blinked at him. “How do you always do that?” 

“Do what?” Callum replied, glancing down at the post that had come through the letterbox. 

“Know where stuff is.” Ben huffed. “I can never find anything, and you just swan about knowing exactly where it all is. It’s like you’re a woman.” 

Callum raised his eyebrows at that, stooping to pick up the post. “Bit sexist babe,” He retorted. 

Rolling his eyes, Ben leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Callum’s cheek. “You know what I mean. I thought it was only mothers that were able to find stuff that easily.” 

“Well I am technically a step-mother.”

Laughter escaped Ben at that, face cracking into a grin as he tilted his head to look up at Callum. “How do you work that out?” 

“I’m Lexi’s dad’s partner.” Callum shrugged as though it was obvious. “Jay’s already her step-dad, so I’m her step-mum. Makes sense when you think about it.” 

Ben softened at Callum considering himself Lexi’s step-parent. He knew Lexi adored Callum and Callum adored Lexi, but Callum declaring himself as a parental figure in her life reinforced to Ben that Callum really did love him, intended to stick around. Warmth buzzed in his chest, and he could have sworn his heart was swelling with affection. 

“C’mere,” He mumbled, pulling Callum down into a hug. “I love you so much.” Tears formed in his eyes and he blinked them back rapidly. He had to go to work, crying was out of the question. 

“I love you too,” Callum replied, as easily as breathing. “You’d best get to work, it’s getting on.” 

With a reluctant groan Ben pulled himself away, pouting slightly. He planted another kiss on Callum’s cheek before leaving, Callum smiling fondly in the hallway as the door clicked shut. 

Having the day off Callum had plans, the first of which being the bane of his adulthood - errands. He flicked through the envelopes, sorting the bills from the general junk mail, before pausing on a handwritten envelope. There was no stamp, and the envelope simply read in a neat cursive script: _Callum_

Curiosity piqued, he thumbed it open, unfolding the letter inside. His eyes scanned over the neat script, the smile dropping from his face as he took in the words. By the end of the page Callum felt his hands quivering, shoving the paper onto the coffee table and picking up the phone. He couldn’t bother Ben so early into the day, so he called the other number he had come to rely on in times of crisis. 

“Mick,” He gasped out, feeling slightly wobbly. “Mick can you please come over?” 

Five minutes later Mick was sat reading the letter whilst Callum paced the length of the living room. The landlord’s face was hardly encouraging when he looked up at Callum. 

“Well Halfway my boy,” He started, concern in his tone. “You got anything like this before?” 

Shaking his head, Callum continued to pace, thoughts in overdrive. Nausea gurgled in his stomach, threatening to send his breakfast back up. He rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. 

“There were these cakes though,” At Mick’s raised eyebrow Callum explained. “Someone sent me cakes and flowers at Coker’s with a love note. Thought they were off Ben but he didn’t know anything about it.” 

“You still got the note?” 

Callum frowned, trying to remember. He’d slipped the note into a pocket when he thought it was from Ben, and promptly forgotten about it. When he’d returned home he’d gotten changed, and he usually chucked all of the stuff from his pockets – miscellaneous change, receipts, leaflets – in his bedside drawer. Ben had charmingly decreed it the “crap drawer,” despite Callum’s protest that the items may come in use in the future. 

“Hang on,” He told Mick as he raced up the stairs, pulling the drawer open and rummaging through it. Amidst the pamphlets on various religions, business cards and Minute Mart receipts was the note, slightly crumpled but still legible. Ignoring the way his stomach lurched at the sight of it, the kisses from someone who wasn’t his boyfriend, he clutched it in his hands and returned to Mick, who took it from him gently.

“That’s the same writing, Halfway.” Mick said softly, gaze flicking to Callum’s face. “It’s off the same person.” 

A noise burst out of Callum and the trembling that he’d been trying to keep at bay came back in full force. 

“Ay now, come on Bambi, let’s sit you down,” Mick exclaimed as Callum’s legs wobbled, jumping up to guide him onto the sofa, rubbing his hands across his shoulders soothingly. “It’s alright son, it’s alright.” 

Panicked breaths escaped Callum and he buried himself into Mick’s shoulders. “Shh, it’s okay my son, it's okay,” Mick soothed, stroking Callum’s hair. Time stretched out, Callum breathing rapidly for several minutes whilst Mick comforted him. When his breaths finally calmed Callum sat up, staring at the note and letter as though they would disappear if he willed them to. 

“What’re you gonna do? Maybe you should go to the police.” 

A humourless chuckle escaped Callum and he sat back on the sofa. “Are two non-threatening letters enough for the police? That creep Leo stalked Whit for months and the police wanted nothing to do with it.” 

Mick nodded, knowing he was right. “Let’s talk to Jack then. He might have some advice.” 

Callum stared into space. He didn’t want anyone else to know about this, about the things that the letter had said. They weren’t even threatening, but they made his skin crawl. 

“Yeah. Yeah let’s call Jack.” 

Calling Jack, Callum decided, had been a massive waste of time. He’d read the letter and the note, gave Callum looks that stank of pity, and advised that he keep any contact he received and go to the police if there was a direct threat, and left. 

Mick had stayed with Callum until it was time for the pub to open, and then he had to go. Callum sat alone, staring at the letter and the note. There wasn’t anything he could do, was the uncomfortable realisation. 

Sighing, Callum stood up, placing the letter and note on top of each other. He’d work out what to do with them when he got back. He still had stuff to do, and he wasn’t going to let some creep with a crush stop him. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he slid his shoes and coat on and left the house determinedly. Quickly locking the door, he marched in the direction of the bank, face held high, before he could lose his nerve. 

As Callum went about his day he couldn’t help feeling like he was being watched. A quick glance over his shoulder every now and then proved nothing, but he couldn’t shake the sensation. Stopping at the café, he ordered some lunch and watched the other patrons intensely. Nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Once he returned home he had finally begun to feel at peace. Until he kicked his shoes off and found another letter waiting for him. When he opened it with apprehension, he ran to the toilet to be sick. 

He was still in there when Ben returned from work, the loud call of “honey I’m home" only being responded to with loud gagging and retching. Ben shot up the stairs to him, finding his boyfriend kneeling in front of the toilet, pale and sobbing. Immediately Ben dropped to his own knees, wrapping a comforting arm around Callum’s back. 

“Hey, what’s wrong baby? Are you poorly?” He asked softly. His eyes widened when Callum let out a sob, tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Babe?” He continued, concerned. “What’s the matter?” 

Callum retched and spat into the toilet, resting his head against his arm, panting. How was he supposed to explain this to Ben? They had moved on from all the stuff with the weird gifts he’d been receiving. It had been put down to a prank, or a misunderstanding. A bunch of letters, deliberately addressed to Callum, undoubtedly intended for him, containing – Callum blanched, retching again.

Ben soothed him through it, murmuring comforting words into his ear. Worry had formed a knot in his stomach, and he had to bite back the urge to demand that Callum tell him what was wrong. His mind flashed back to the flowers Callum had told him were still appearing at work, the worry flashing into panic. What if something else had happened? For Callum’s benefit, to ease his frantic mind, Ben had pretended to accept that the gifts were some kind of prank or misunderstanding. In his own heart though, he knew that wasn’t the case. He’d been keeping an eye out, asked some acquaintances to dig into some people. 

“Is it the stuff at work? Has something else happened?” 

Finally, there was nothing left in Callum’s stomach and he was pulled up onto shaky legs. He didn’t meet Ben’s eyes, instead gripping onto the sink, letting his boyfriend run the cold water and hand him his toothbrush. As he cleaned his teeth, he thought about what he was going to say. He wanted to be honest, he was scared and he wanted Ben to know. On the other hand, what if Ben thought this was his fault, something he had encouraged or wanted?

He finished up and was led to the bedroom, where he sluggishly undressed to his boxers as Ben plumped up his pillows then tucked him in. Callum lay back, eyes falling closed. Exhaustion had set in and all he wanted was sleep. Before he could, Ben returned to the room with a glass of water in one hand, and the letters and note in the other. 

“Wanna tell me about these Callum?” Ben asked, sitting beside him, dropping the letters in his lap. 

Just the sight of the paper made Callum turn even paler, a tremor running through him. 

“They- They…” Callum tried to speak through the lump rising in his throat. “Just read them,” He sighed. He couldn’t even begin to explain to Ben the content without throwing up. 

Hesitantly, Ben picked up the first letter, eyes scanning the words. 

_Dearest Callum_

_You don’t seem to like my gifts. This is very disappointing, I put a lot of thought and effort into them. However, I understand that you’ve got a boyfriend who you’re worried about upsetting._

_He doesn’t deserve you, my love. You belong with someone worthy of you. Someone like me. I could give you everything that you have ever dreamed of. You won’t need to worry like you do with him. He’s a bad man, Callum._

_I hope this finds you well. Do not worry my love, one day we will be together, and I’ll enjoy your gorgeous body, show you what a real man can do._

_Forever yours_

_Xxx_

Icy anger burned in Ben's chest and his fingers crumpled the edges of the paper. He took the words in again, the anger mixing with fear for Callum. Shit, Callum. 

He whirled around to look at his boyfriend. Callum had a pillow in his arms, cuddling into it. He looked so tired and scared. 

"Babe?" Ben asked gently, brushing Callum's hand. Callum refused to raise his eyes to his, stubbornly staring down at the bedspread.

"Read the other one." The dull resignation in his voice made Ben want to be sick. Callum was always so full of energy and passion. Hearing him sound so dismayed and flat hurt. 

Obediently Ben picked up the second letter, reading over it. 

_Dearest Callum_

_You didn't need to contact your policeman friend. I mean you no harm. I understand, it can be scary realising your current partner is not the one for you, but you need not be afraid._

_Of course, your boyfriend’s a thug, so it would be best if he didn't know about any of this, wouldn't it? After all, we both know he'd take it out on you. He can't be trusted Callum._

_I enjoyed our afternoon together. Having a cup of tea in the cafe was quite fun, and you looked beautiful in those jeans. I couldn’t stop thinking about all of the things I'll get to do to you when we're together. Whilst you are always stunningly handsome my dear, that ugly suit of yours really does you no favours. Don't worry, once you're mine you won't have to worry about working, and won't need to wear it anymore._

_I hope to see you again soon my love. Keep your strength up, I'll save you from that thug of yours._

_Forever yours_

_Xxx_

"Christ…" Ben muttered, the anger giving way to terror. 

"Yeah," Callum agreed, finally looking up at Ben. 

Immediately Ben wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

"I'm scared Ben." He mumbled against Ben's neck. "Someone's been watching me for god knows how long, and they want to -" 

"Shh, it's okay babe, I won't let anything happen to you." Ben knelt up, letting Callum bury himself into the nook of his neck. 

For several minutes they stayed like that until Callum let out a loud yawn. The emotional turmoil of the day had left him completely exhausted. Slowly Ben pulled away from the embrace, easing Callum down onto his side. 

"Get some sleep Callum, you're knackered." He smiled softly, stroking Callum's hair gently, causing those pretty eyes to flutter close. "I'll sort this out, don't worry about it." 

Callum hummed in response, the soft touches soothing him to sleep. Beside him Ben stared at the letters, hatred burning for whoever had written them. Callum was so sweet and kind, he didn't doubt someone could fall in love with him by simply walking past him, but that gave them no right to terrorise him like this. Once soft snores filled the room, Ben slowly rose off of the bed, taking the letters with him. 

"Tubbs. Ring me back when you get this." 

When Callum woke up Ben wasn't beside him and the room was dark. He glanced at the clock, eyebrows rising as he took in the time - 23.15. Why had he fallen asleep so early? 

The events of the day came back to him and Callum slumped back against the bed with a groan. He still couldn't believe it. 

Despite Ben always telling him that he could have anyone he wanted, that he was one of the most alluring people that had ever existed - because horny, drunk and affectionate Ben was very poetic when he wanted to be - he couldn't wrap his head around someone stalking him. He wasn't even interesting! He went to work, did errands, went home, went on a few days or nights out and snuggled his boyfriend. Nothing special. 

When Ben still hadn’t come to bed by midnight Callum sighed and rolled out of bed, pulling on Ben’s dressing gown. 

“Ben?” He called, padding down the stairs. The house was cold and he shivered, pulling the soft fabric closer to him. Despite their height difference Ben was very broad, and loved having an oversized dressing gown to wrap himself up in. Consequently, whenever Callum needed comfort he’d wrap himself in it too, enjoying the soft fabric and smell of Ben enveloping him. 

He jumped when he saw a tall figure come into the hallway, relaxing when he took him in. Tubbs. 

“Hey Callum,” The man said, voice surprisingly gentle. “How you doing mate?” 

So, Ben had told him then. He cringed at the idea of someone big and tough like Tubbs knowing that he was afraid of some creep. 

“Alright Tubbs. Where’s Ben?” 

Tubbs gestured at the door to the living room, moving to the front door. As Callum walked by him to the living room Tubbs clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’ll be alright mate,” He said, smiling. “I’ve never seen Ben so in love before. He’d die before he let anyone touch you.” 

“Which is why you should take your hand off him,” Ben grinned, coming into the hallway. “I know you Tubbs, no one’s off limits for you.” 

“Hey, that is a stereotype!” Tubbs laughed in return, hands resting on his hips. Callum couldn’t help the smile playing on his face as he watched the two men. “Not all bisexuals are like that.” 

“It’s not a bi thing, it’s a you thing.” Ben retorted, wrapping an arm around Callum’s waist. “You can’t resist a gorgeous bloke." 

Tubbs opened his mouth to retort, thought for a moment and closed it again. “Okay, maybe. In my defence, with you out of commission someone’s gotta service the single men of East London.” 

“Yeah, the single men Tubbs.” Ben pulled Callum closer to him pointedly. Laughter bubbled out of Callum and he rested his head on Ben’s shoulder.

“You don’t need to worry babe,” Their fingers interlinked and he squeezed softly. “I wouldn’t have anyone else. No offence, Tubbs.” 

Tubbs mimed retching and opened the front door, stepping out into the cold. “You two are disgusting,” At Ben’s laugh he merely rolled his eyes. “I’ll leave you lovebirds to it. And Ben, I’ll do everything I can.” 

Momentarily letting go of Callum, Ben stepped forward and pulled Tubbs into a quick hug, the other man returning it then walking off, giving Callum a wave goodbye as he headed round the corner. 

Ben pulled the door closed, locking it and sliding the chain across. Secured. He turned back to Callum and the easy playfulness slid from his eyes. 

“You okay babe?” 

Fingers playing with the dressing gown belt, Callum debated his answer. Was he okay? He still felt queasy, the thought of someone watching him made his skin crawl. Made him feel scared and unsafe. But he felt better than he had, not about to fall apart with fear, anxiety and exhaustion. 

“Yeah,” He answered eventually. “Just couldn’t sleep without you next to me.” 

Warmth rushed through Ben and he clasped Callum’s hand in his. On his tiptoes, he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Don’t have to worry about that now Callum. Come on, back to bed with you.” 

Callum followed Ben’s hand, urging him back up the stairs. As Callum went about going to the toilet, Ben ran back down the stairs and double checked the locks on all of the doors and windows, before sprinting back up so Callum wouldn’t realise he’d gone. He paused as he caught sight of Callum under the covers, on his side, only his face poking out. A smile stretched over his face. His Callum was so adorable. 

He slid in beside him, hearing aid and contacts placed delicately on his bedside table. Snuggling in, he shuffled close to Callum, resting a hand on his cheek. 

“I love you,” He whispered, heart heavy with the words. Callum was someone who loved freely, never hiding or denying his affection to anyone. I love you spilled from his beautiful lips like a waterfall, a litany of his emotions that he refused to hide any longer. He wore his heart on his sleeve, wanted people to know how much they meant to him. Ben was different. Every I love you was laden with meaning, only said when the words were practically choking him, forced out. Only when he felt it was needed, that the person he was talking to deserved to know how he truly felt, would he let them slip. 

Tonight, Callum needed to hear them. Needed to know how much Ben loved him, the lengths he would go to in order to keep Callum safe. That no creep with cakes and letters was going to scare him away. 

Callum smiled at him, placing a matching hand on Ben’s cheek. “I love you too.” 

Despite Callum being so free with his love, every affirmation of it made Ben feel fuzzy, warmth pooling from his toes to his ears. A smile forced its way onto his face, and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. 

“I know baby.” A thumb rubbed cross Callum’s cheek. “Let’s get some sleep.” 

With a soft nod, Callum tucked his arms back under the covers and snuggled down, eyes fluttering closed and breaths deepening within minutes despite his earlier nap. He was clearly still exhausted, still frightened by the day’s revelations. 

Ben lay beside him in the dark, eyes focused on Callum’s face, ears pricked up for the slightest sound. 

**I will protect you, Callum Highway,** he vowed, a solemn promise that he intended to keep even if it killed him. 

It wasn’t until the sun had started to rise and the birds began to sing that Ben allowed his guard to drop, resting his head fully on the pillow and falling asleep, Callum’s hand clutched in his. 

With a sigh Callum stirred the food simmering on the hob aimlessly. The letters were still coming, and despite not having been to work for a week, Jay having given him indefinite leave until he felt comfortable going outside again, the gifts were still turning up at Cokers. Ben had offered to stay with him but Callum had told him to go. It wasn’t fair to make Ben give up his own life because Callum had somehow attracted a bloody stalker. 

He shivered as he recalled the last time he went out, a couple of days ago to pick up some milk. He’d pulled on a hoodie and jogging bottoms, and felt eyes boring into him from the second he left the house right up until he shut the door behind him, breathing rapidly. As soon as the door had shut behind him he’d crumpled to the floor against it, taken in the throes of a panic attack like he hadn’t experienced since the army. At least back then he knew what he’d been afraid of; someone, anyone finding out about the homosexuality he buried deep down. Or the memory of the mother he couldn’t save and comrades he let down. Here, now, he knew nothing. Only that some stranger was watching him, thinking about him, wanting to do awful, terrifying things. Shortly after a letter had slipped through the letter box and he hadn't been able to stop himself from screaming. 

After that he stopped leaving the house at all. Ben did the shopping, and they spent their evenings together on the sofa. Tonight Lexi had wanted to see her dad, and Callum had urged Ben to go. They’d decided until this mess was over it wasn’t safe to have Lexi round the house, or around Callum. One of the letters he’d received had mentioned her, how good Callum was with her and made her smile, how utterly adorable she was and that had sealed the decision for them. Frowning Callum trailed to the living room, staring at a picture of him, Ben and Lexi. He missed her so much, it had been over two weeks since he’d last seen her. He hated how this stranger was ruining his life, tearing it apart without even being physically present. 

Tears welled up in his eyes and he felt the anger and despair wash over him. He just wanted his life back. Instead he was a prisoner in his own home, too scared to go outside, see the people he loved in case he inadvertently put them in danger. Clutching the picture in his hands he fell back against the sofa and let the tears fall, breaths quickly morphing into sobs that wracked his body. 

He’d told Ben that he was scared, terrified of his stalker taking things further, trying to actually physically interact with him. The letters made no secret that whoever they were, Callum was little more than an object to them, something pretty that they wanted to own and possess. Ben had held him in his arms, reassured him that he would always protect him and keep him safe. Try as he might though, he couldn’t find reassurance in Ben’s words, not when Ben and his associates couldn’t find out who his stalker was. Every favour Ben was owed had been called in, and still there were no leads. Whoever his stalker was, they were good. Ben had had people watch the house, and somehow the deliverer of the letter eluded them, and Callum couldn’t even begin to think of anyone who would do this to him to give them a clue. He hadn’t fought or flirted with anyone other than Ben in the last year.

The police were also no help. Jack had sat Callum and Ben down and told him that unless he was physically attacked or threatened, there was nothing they could do, because they couldn’t identify the culprit either. 

And now here he was, a man in his twenties curled up in a ball and sobbing alone on a Tuesday night, too afraid to go outside. It was so pathetic Callum could almost laugh. Almost. 

Eventually the tears dried and Callum’s breathing returned to normal, and he heaved himself off of the sofa, placing the picture back on the mantelpiece before returning to the kitchen. Again, he stirred the food, trying to think of something to do. He glanced at the bin and realised it was full and that it was bin day tomorrow. Relieved to have something to do he pushed his feet into the slippers he kept by the back door for when he wanted to go out in the garden quickly, and grabbed the bag. 

The cool air of the back garden felt amazing after several days in the house and Callum felt his mood pick up considerably. He carried the bin bag up the small alley at the side of the house to where the bin sat in the front garden, dumping it in and closing the lid gently. The realisation that he was outside, in full view of the street struck him, and he looked around, suddenly feeling worried. But he couldn’t see anyone in the twilight, only some kids messing around at the end of the road. Still, he didn’t want to risk anything, and hurried back through the alley to the back and inside the house. 

A crash startled him and he flinched as a football bounced around the garden. With a weary glance he walked over to it, picking it up. The lack of apologetic kids confused him, and he headed back out the front, ball in his hands. The street was bare, aside from the kids playing a bit further up. Ball in hand, he headed over, quashing the nerves at being outside alone.

“This yours lads?” He asked, holding it out to them. The boys turned to look at him, then the ball. 

“Yeah, some bloke pinched it off us.” One said, stepping forward. “Said we were being nuisances.” 

Callum smiled, handing the ball over. “You lot seem alright to me. Probably just a grumpy old man.” 

“He wasn’t old,” A different one chimed. “He was grumpy though.” 

Laughing, Callum turned to head home. “I wouldn’t worry about it lads. Have fun.” As he walked home the slightly embarrassed yells of thanks echoed behind him and he grinned. 

He pushed the back door closed and grabbed a spoon to continue stirring his dinner. That had been alright. He’d gone outside, interacted with someone other than Ben and his world hadn’t fell apart. There hadn’t even been the sensation of eyes boring into him, for the first time in ages. 

“Hello Callum.” 

The spoon dropped into the pan, floating in the hot mixture whilst Callum whirled around to face the voice. 

A man was stood in the hallway, mostly hidden by the relative dimness of the house. If he hadn’t spoken, Callum would never have known he was there. 

Frozen, Callum stared at the stranger, heart pounding in his chest, eyes wide as saucers. 

“Don’t be scared my love, I promised I’d come for you.” The man took a step forward, spurring Callum into action. He dived for the backdoor, barely grasping the handle before thick arms wrapped around his waist, dragging him backwards. 

“Don’t fight me my love, it’s okay.” Callum struggled harder, trying to twist in the grip to throw a punch. One arm released his waist to grab his wrist, twisting it up painfully behind his back. The panic in his chest rose and he thrust his free elbow back, praying for it to land. The connection sent a thrill of hope through him. 

“Ow! Callum, you’re upsetting me dear,” The man growled, grip loosening slightly. Callum had nearly worked his wrist free when a harsh kick to the back of his legs sent him crashing to his knees. 

“Get off me!” Callum yelled, finally finding his voice as he was pinned to the floor. "Get off, get the fuck off!” 

The man ignored him. He straddled Callum's waist, holding his arms behind his back with one hand whilst the other fiddled with a zip-tie. The zip as cold plastic fastened his wrists together sent a wave of nausea through Callum and he raised his head to scream. 

"Help! Help me pleampph!" A large hand wrapped over his mouth, silencing him. Hot breath tickled his ear and made him squirm. 

"You," The man panted. "Are making this far harder than it needs to be."

Callum tried to squirm away. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. His brain screamed at him to fight, get out, but he couldn't. The plastic zip-tie dug into his wrists and the man's weight pressing down on him made him feel as though his chest was being crushed. He racked his brain, remembering the training he'd gone through before he'd realised he wasn't cut out for the police force. 

Don't antagonize him. Do what he says until you can find a way out. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, he shut his eyes and stopped struggling, body going limp. 

"Are you gonna be good now, Callum? I don't want to hurt you." 

Callum nodded tersely, breathing a sigh of relief when the clammy hand removed itself from his face. The body on top of him moved, and he tried not to scream or struggle as he was dragged to his feet. 

"Right, you're going to sit down, okay? And we're going to talk, like adults." Callum nodded and let himself be pushed onto a dining chair, mind racing. He needed to stay calm, he knew that. Stay calm. Don’t let him have reason to hurt you. 

The silence was tense, Callum twisting his wrists against the restraints. They hurt badly already, and he prayed he’d be able to get out before his hands went numb. His eyes were focused on the man, who was pottering around the kitchen as though it was his. Hob turned off, backdoor locked shut, he even began washing the dishes sat in the sink, whistling. Callum wanted to scream; the words heavy in his throat. What do you want? Who are you? Don’t hurt me. Let me go. 

Finally, the man turned, giving Callum his first proper look at his face. His eyebrows raised, faintly recognising him but with no idea where from, or what his name was. He swallowed thickly as he realised. 

“I’m sorry I had to be rough with you Callum, but you were being difficult,” The man said, standing in front of Callum. His clammy hands grabbed Callum’s face, making Callum rear backwards despite himself. Before Callum could speak the man continued. 

“You don’t need to worry anymore dear, I’m here, I’ll look after you, like I promised I would.” The hands tilted his face from side to side, the man getting a good look at him. “God, you’re even more gorgeous up close. I’ve been dreaming of this for months, finally getting to touch you again.” 

Callum’s brow furrowed, mind frantically flipping through his memories for the man’s face. Someone who’d touched him…

“You’re being very quiet my love. Talk to me.” 

The words raced back to the forefront of Callum’s mind, and he swallowed them thickly. Stay calm. 

“The… the zip-ties hurt. Can you take them off? Please?” He finally settles on saying, deeming it the least antagonising thing he could say. Somehow he felt telling his stalker that he had no idea who they were wouldn’t go over well. 

The man frowned, tilting his head down at him. His hands still clutched Callum’s face, making him want to cringe away, the back of the chair keeping him pinned in place. 

“Maybe later, when I know I can trust you darling.” The man said eventually, finally releasing Callum’s face to pull a chair up for himself. “It wasn’t my intention to hurt you Callum, I hope you understand that. Those,” He nodded pointedly at Callum’s shoulders. “Were meant for your brute of a boyfriend. I had a feeling he wouldn’t let you leave without a fight.” 

And you thought I would leave with you willingly? Callum thought, eyebrow raising. 

“Of course, I should’ve told you about my plan, but I didn’t want him to know. You’re loyal, I couldn’t risk him persuading you to stay.” He stood up and gripped Callum’s chin again, pushing it up so Callum had to meet his eyes. “You’re mine now, Callum.” 

Callum swallowed and looked away, twisting his wrists against the zip-ties. He glanced over at the clock. It was only seven, Ben wouldn’t be back from seeing Lexi until at least ten. Anything could happen in those three hours. 

“So…” He started, the intensity of the stare making him shrink into himself. The lust and possession in those eyes made him want to throw up. He could see the desire, what this man wanted to do to him.

“What’s the plan?” 

The man smiled brightly at him. “So eager darling, just like I knew you’d be. Well, firstly, I’ve got to organise some cover for the bakery, and once that’s done, I’ve booked us a little lodge in the country where we can get more _closely_ acquainted.” 

Bakery. Bakery. It all came rushing back to Callum and he bit down on the shout of realisation. Of course! Why hadn’t he thought of it? Looking up at the man, his name returned to him, the name that had made him so uncomfortable he and Ben had made the decision to avoid the bakery all together. 

Kevin Mack. 

“Kevin, darling,” He began, using the other man’s words, a plan formulating in his head. He needed to appear on-side if he wanted a hope in hell of getting through this unharmed. “Of course I’ll go with you, you know that.” 

Kevin grinned, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Callum’s lips. Revulsion washed over him, and Callum forced the bile back down his throat, nails digging into his hands as he forced himself to stay still. Don’t fight, save your energy. 

“Oh darling, I knew you’d come around! And your lips are even sweeter than I’d dreamed. My sweet, beautiful Callum.” The hand on his face trailed down to his chest, groping his pecs. Callum couldn’t stop himself from turning away, face curling in disgust. 

He heard rather than felt the slap that sent him flying sideways, knocking him off of the chair. A pained grunt escaped him as he collided with the floor. 

“Do not pull away from me!” Kevin yelled, pulling Callum onto his knees by hair. “You’re mine, you don’t get to say no.” 

The panic washed back over him, and Callum couldn’t control it. His breaths sped up, fingers twitching and tears starting to form in his eyes. Blinking rapidly did nothing, and they fell down his cheeks. 

Immediately Kevin dropped to his knees beside him, holding him close. “I’m sorry, don’t cry darling. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry.” 

Callum didn’t hear the words, lost in the throes of a panic attack. His mind was blank, no thoughts beyond unsafe, get out. It was an out of body experience. The small part of him that hadn’t submitted to the whims of his treacherous subconscious was screaming to pull himself together, calm down and find a way out of this fucked up situation. 

When his breathing had finally slowed and his mind cleared, he was back on the dining chair, his arms having been looped over the back of it to keep him on it more securely. He blinked the tears out of his eyes and looked around. Unfortunately, Kevin was still in front of him, knelt down with his hands rubbing circles on Callum’s knees. Callum could only assume the action was meant to be soothing. 

“Oh, thank goodness, you calmed down.” Kevin sounded genuinely relieved, and Callum bit his lip to restrain the sarcastic comment rising in his throat. He’d been spending too much time around Ben. 

“I’m sorry,” He said instead, deliberately making his voice meek. His decision to ask Ben to teach him how to act better when he realised his boyfriend was still going to do dodgy deals and needed an alibi was paying off. “I just – I don’t think we should do that kind of thing here. Y’know, where… he lives.” 

Kevin studied his face and Callum braced himself for the response, convinced his attempted deception had failed. “Of course! You’re such a clever boy. When I first take you I want it to be somewhere you only associate with me, not tainted by memories of that brute.” 

A lump formed in Callum’s throat at the confirmation that Kevin intended to have sex with him. He looked him up and down, disgust making his skin crawl. Even if this guy wasn’t a deranged stalker, he was the last person Callum would willingly let touch him. 

“So… what happens now? Are you going to untie me?” 

Pursed lips followed by a head shake dashed Callum’s hopes. His wrists were in agony. Just the tightness of the restraints was enough to cut off the blood supply to his fingers and chafe his wrists without actively struggling against them. 

“No dear, not yet. I know that you’re loyal to your boyfriend. It’s admirable really, and I understand. He’s brainwashed you into dependency.” The words came with such casual confidence that Callum could mistake them for facts if he didn’t know better. “That’s why I haven’t seen you outside of this house in a week. I feared I’d have to break in today, when I saw him leave but luckily you came out to me. See, I know he’s been keeping you prisoner here. Those awful men he has watching you, reporting back to him. You deserve so much better than that.” 

Callum scoffed, managing to turn it into a cough at the very last second. So, he was tied up and helpless at the mercy of a deluded stalker who wanted to fuck him. Great. 

He didn’t want to give in to the despair that was filling him, but it seemed tempting. Kevin continued to monologue, explaining how he was going to give Callum the perfect life. He wondered how exactly being kept tied up for weeks on end could be classed as a perfect life but decided the question would be unwelcome. Just as he was about to close his eyes and give in, just subject himself to whatever was going to happen and pray someone rescued him he caught sight of movement in the hallway. 

Dark hair poked around the corner, brown eyes going wide as they took in the scene in the kitchen. Callum wanted to sob in relief as he met the eyes, Tubbs’ hand indicating for him to stay quiet and act like he hadn’t noticed anything. Obediently he flicked his attention back to Kevin, who was still rambling on. 

“- and then when we get married, you’re going to wear a lovely blue suit, with white flowers in your button-hole. It’ll be a traditional church wedding, and obviously you’ll take my name on, so that Ben,” The way his lip curled with disgust as he said Ben’s name nearly made Callum laugh, it was so exaggerated. “Can’t find us. He’s obsessed you know darling. Enough about him though, after we’re married we’ll live in this lovely cottage I found up in Lincoln, far away from London, nice and secluded so we can enjoy each other.” The monologue paused as Kevin stepped back into Callum’s space, pushing his knees apart so he could stand in between them. His clammy hands cupped the back of Callum’s head, pulling him up for a kiss. 

Callum forced himself to be still again, staring over Kevin’s shoulder at Tubbs and Ben who were creeping through the door, both clutching baseball bats in their hands. Blue eyes met his and he felt the panic curling in his belly begin to unwind. Ben was here now, he wouldn’t let anything happen to him. 

Kevin pulled away from the kiss, scowling slightly. “Callum, darling, I’m afraid we’re going to have to work on your kissing technique, you’re terri- “ 

The thwack of the aluminium bat connecting with Kevin’s skull sent a shudder through Callum’s body and echoed in his ears. Unfortunately, it did not distract from the way Kevin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed forward, on top of Callum, sending them both to the floor. Callum groaned as his head bumped against the tiles, his arms crushed under the combined weight of his body and the chair. 

Ben and Tubbs rushed forward, Tubbs pulling Kevin out of the way so that Ben could help Callum up. He righted the chair and wrapped his arms around Callum, holding him tight. 

“Babe, oh thank god you’re okay,” He started, voice breaking slightly. Callum couldn’t speak, his mind racing to process everything that had just happened, frozen in his boyfriend’s arms. Tubbs interrupted the moment, tapping Ben on the back and gesturing down at Kevin’s unconscious body. 

“What’re we doing with him?” He asked.

“Call the police.” Callum stated, snapping back into the present. Both men glanced at him. 

“Are you sure babe? We could kill him, and he’ll never hurt anyone again.” Ben offered, unashamed of his commitment to killing this piece of shit. 

“No.” Callum replied firmly, locking eyes with Ben. “I don’t want you to put yourself through that guilt again. Call the police, they can deal with him.” 

Nodding, Ben pulled out his phone. Before he dialled the number, Callum spoke again. 

“Can one of you untie me? My hands really hurt.” 

Ben pressed his phone into Tubbs’ hand, letting him make the call whilst Ben hurried to retrieve a pair of scissors and cut the zip-ties. As soon as the plastic fell away from Callum’s wrists he nearly cried, the sensation of blood flooding back to his numb fingers overwhelming. The whimper that escaped him was enough to have Ben back in front of him, wrapping his arms around him once more. As soft hands ran through his hair, soothing words muttered into the air, Callum let his eyes fall shut, content in the knowledge that he was safe. He had Ben, and the police were on their way, or so he assumed by the way Tubbs fled the house with a mumble of “they’ve got a warrant for me.” 

In Ben’s arms, he allowed himself to let the tears of panic, frustration and fear spill down his face, sobs wracking his body. Because he knew that he was safe. 

As long as he was in Ben’s arms, he was safe. 

The sun shone over London, bright and warm in a way that was more suited for the tropics. The birds were singing and the streets were full of the laughter of children enjoying the warmth. In their bedroom, Ben and Callum were waking up slowly, cuddled together. 

“G’morning,” Callum mumbled sleepily, face pressed against Ben’s chest. 

“Mornin’ handsome,” Ben replied, a yawn forcing itself out of him, arms and legs stretching before dropping back to the mattress contentedly. “How are you feeling?” 

Callum hummed. He didn’t look up, focused on drawing shapes against Ben’s chest with his finger. 

“Baby, talk to me.” 

Sighing, Callum pushed himself to sit up, Ben following. 

“I still dream about it,” He mumbled, the thought striking him and making him shudder. “If it hadn’t been for Tubbs keeping watch...” 

“Shh, don’t worry about that anymore baby. What did Jane tell you?” 

The mention of the kindly therapist made Callum smile. She’d helped him process his complicated feelings about the whole experience. 

“Not to dwell on what ifs.” Callum echoed the words. He remembered the first session he’d opened up to her, sobbing about the terror he’d felt when Kevin had touched him, of the things that he was planning on doing to him. 

Ben smiled, pressing a kiss to Callum’s cheek. “You’re going to have dreams about it Cal, the psych said. That aside, how are you feeling about it all?” 

“I’m okay. He’s gone now, he’s in prison. I know he can’t hurt me.” Callum’s voice hitched slightly as he spoke. It had been several months since the incident with Kevin, but Callum still struggled to talk about it. His PTSD had been triggered by the situation and when the hospital had released him, he’d been referred to therapy and a psychologist. Having to relive the experience with them, and the police had been hard enough, and Ben had been understanding about Callum’s reluctance to discuss it. 

“You got any more sessions with Jane?” Ben prompted; Callum having fallen silent as he recalled the past months. Hospital, therapy, police station. It had been awful, but Callum had powered through so he could help the authorities prosecute Kevin. And yesterday, the day they had been waiting for had come. 

Kevin Mack, aged forty, had been given the maximum sentence for stalking of ten years in prison with a minimum of eight years to be served as well as a life-long restraining order preventing him from contacting Callum or any of his immediate relatives. He was gone, and Callum was safe. 

“Two more, I think.” Callum shrugged, running a finger over his wrist. Sometimes he could still feel the plastic biting into him, forcing him to be still whilst that man touched him. “If I want any more then I’ll have to pay or get another psych assessment.” 

Ben nodded sympathetically at Callum’s grimace. Neither of them had been pleased about the hoops Callum had had to jump through to receive help, and the intrusive nature of the psych assessment had nearly sent Callum’s recovery in a tailspin. No, they wanted to avoid another one if they could. 

“You gonna be alright?” Ben took one of Callum’s hands in his and squeezed it gently. Ever since the incident, neither of them could stand to be apart, wanting constant contact. 

“I think so,” Callum shrugged, looking down at their joined hands. Just the feeling of Ben’s skin against his was enough to calm the rage and terror that still lingered inside of him. “I feel better now… stronger, y’know? I’m not going to let him take my life away from me again.” 

Ben nodded, letting go of Callum’s hand to pull him into his side. “I’m so proud of you Callum.” 

Callum let his head rest against Ben’s pecs, smiling softly as Ben carded his hands through his hair. 

It had been a long journey, and there was still so much that they had to get through, that they would struggle with. But as they lay there, wrapped in each other’s arms on a soft, warm morning, they believed that they could get through it all. 

So long as they had each other, they could get through anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, they're greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> 💜🧎🏼🧎🏼🧎🏼💜


End file.
